


The First Date

by EmoRainbow777



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoRainbow777/pseuds/EmoRainbow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finally asks Trevor on a date.  Franklin asks Tracey out.  Watch for fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

The First Date

"I’ve noticed that even after nine years, you two still argue like an old married couple."

Michael looked over as Lester continued to type on his computer. He gave him a look of annoyance. 

Sure, he and Trevor argued, but it wasn’t like how he and Amanda used to argue. A couple of days after the heist, he went to his lawyer about filing for a divorce. 

He was tired of the constant limbo that they were in, and that they had always been in. It was very tiring. 

"Yeah so, what about it?"  
Lester had a miscevious gleam in his eyes. 

"You should take him out."

"Take him out?" Michael asked with confusion.

"Yeah, you know, on a date. You can do that now since your divorce is final."

Lester had a point. He could finally have his chance with Trevor. To this day, Michael still doesn’t know why he didn’t do it earlier. But he’s glad that it’s now instead of never.

"Y’know Lest, that’s a pretty good idea. I think I might just do that."

\----------------------------------

Trevor really liked owning the Vanilla Unicorn, he really did. Now that they had completed the biggest heist of their lives, they had it all. 

But for Trevor, something still didn’t feel right. 

Even with an endless array of strippers, he felt empty. He grimaced at the thought of why he didn’t feel right.

"What’s wrong Trevor? Not havin’ any fun?" Wade asked as one of the girls gave him a lap dance.

"Oh don’t you worry about me Wade! I’m having the time of my life!" Trevor yelled over the music

He knew this feeling wasn’t going to go away very soon. He got up from his seat in the lounge and went to his office. 

Sitting at his desk, he continued to think. Usually he would talk to Michael, but Michael was the problem. Besides, he was too busy reuniting with his family to busy himself with Trevor’s problems. 

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. 

Looking down at it, he noticed Michael’s name and number pop onto the screen. He let it ring a couple more times before answering it. 

"Hey Trev."

"Hey Mikey."

"Are you free right now?"

"…Yeah why?"

"Come by; I’ve got a surprise for you."

'A surprise?'

"Okay, I’ll be there in a few."

"Okay good." Michael said, hanging up the phone.

"Well okay then. Let’s go see this surprise of his." Trevor said as he went out the back door to go to his truck.

\----------------------------------

Once Michael got off the phone with Trevor, he went and got dressed.

Going downstairs, he thought about how he would ask Trevor out. He always seemed to be the romantic type, but unfortunately Michael was shit when it came to that stuff. 

He could always ask Tracey, but then she’d want to know about who it was. 

'Not ready to cross that bridge, I'll just do my best.' Michael thought.

He had his divorce papers on the coffee table in the living room, along with some nice whiskey and some candles to set the mood. 

Hearing a knock on the door, he went to answer it.

'Since when the hell does Trevor ever knock?'

Opening the door, he saw Trevor.

"Hey Sugartits, what’s shakin’?" Trevor said, walking through the door.

"Nothin’ much T, just thought we could have a couple of drinks." Michael said as he escorted them to the living room. 

Trevor and Michael sat down on the couch.

"What’s with the candles Mikey?" Trevor said, eyeing them suspiciously

"Oh nothin’, I just felt like lighting them I guess."

"Ah okay. So, where’s this surprise of yours you were telling me about?" 

"Right here." Michael said as he picked up the papers and handed them to Trevor. He could barely hold his grin back.

Trevor eyed the paper for a minute, looking it over. His eyes continued to skim down the page before he dropped them. Michael picked them up and set them on the coffee table before sitting down next to Trevor.

"Is this some kind of sick, twisted joke Mikey? Or is this really happening?" 

Trevor began to shake, and Michael grabbed his hands to make him stop.

"No T; its happening. I’m free. I can do what I want now." 

Silence began to fill the air as Trevor thought about the situation.

'Michael finally left her. He finally manned up and left the bitch.'

"So what are you trying to say Mikey?"

Michael looked Trevor in the eyes. He could see fear and desperation behind those brown pools.

Michael was still holding Trevor’s hands in his. Trevor had stopped trembling, but now he had a death grip on Michael’s wrists.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"…Well what is it? Spit it out M!"

"Will you go out with me…on a date?" Michael blurted.

Trevor had the resemblance of a dead fish, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

Michael wasn’t really sure about what to do at this point, but he did something that he knew how to do.

Leaning in, he kissed Trevor. At first, he felt no response, but then Trevor broke out of whatever trance he had been in and began to kiss back with equal passion that Michael had. He felt Trevor’s tongue graze his bottom lip, and he let his mouth go slack as they lazily battled for dominance, only breaking for air.

"Yeah sure Porkchop, I’ll go on a date with ya. Where do ya wanna go?" Trevor asked. He was smiling, and not in the way that he usually did. Michael took a mental picture before responding.

"I thought I could take you out to dinner." Michael said as he walked into the kitchen. 

Trevor got up and followed Michael into the kitchen and watched him fix himself a drink.

"That sounds nice Mikey; I’d like that. But we’re not going to some high end joint with the fucking piano playing in the background. I’m classy, but that’s a bit much."  
Michael looked at him, realizing that Trevor wouldn’t exactly fit in at a five star restaurant. 

"Okay, but I hope you realize that we’re not going to a burger joint right?" 

"Yes Mikey, I realize that" 

Michael set his drink down and walked over to Trevor. He lightly caressed the side of his face, enamored as he leaned into the touch. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Trevor’s. Warmth flooded through him as Trevor rested his hands on his hips. 

This kiss didn’t feel as rushed as the last one and he enjoyed that. They parted yet they still held onto each other.

"So I’ll take that as a yes?" Michael said as Trevor nuzzled into his neck.

"I don’t know, what do you think?" Trevor said as he let go of Michael. 

"You know what this means?" Trevor said.

"What?" Michael asked perplexed.

"I have a hot date tonight! I’ve gotta get ready!" Trevor said as he pulled his phone out. 

Michael watched as Trevor walked outside to use the phone.

"Oh this should be good." Michael said as he sipped at his now room temperature scotch.

———————————————

"Hey Trace." Trevor said into the phone.

"Uncle T! Oh my gosh! What’s up?" 

He knew that he was going to need some cleaning up in order to go on a date. He also knew that he wouldn’t be able to do it by himself. Besides, he wanted to impress Michael since this was the first time he had ‘gone out’ with the man.

"I need your help. You see, I’m going on a date tonight and-"

"Oh my gosh! You want me to come help you get ready!?"

'Damn she's excited.' Trevor thought.

"Like, I will totally come help you Uncle T! Just tell me when and where to be and stuff." Tracey gushed.

"Well, I’m at your house. And you’ll probably need to take me and get something nice to wear for tonight."

"Okay, I’m coming." Tracey said as she hung up the phone.

'This is gonna be fun, I can already tell.' Trevor thought as he went back inside.

Trevor stepped into the living room to find Michael sitting there waiting for him. 

"Hey sugar tits, what’re ya starin’ at?" Trevor asked coyly as he sat down on the couch next to Michael.

"You." Michael said smiling. 

Maybe with Trevor’s help he could become a little less repressed.

Trevor angled himself so that he faced Michael and took his face into his hands. 

God, he had always loved Michael’s face. The fullness of cheeks, the straightness of his nose, and his eyes, the way they were so fucking blue it didn’t seem real. But this was real. He had finally gotten what he wanted. He had Michael all to himself and Amanda wasn’t here to stop him. 

While thinking all of these things, he didn’t notice Michael pulling him onto his lap.

"Well hello there." Trevor said as Michael buried his face into Trevor’s neck. This was new territory; the intimacy and all. 

Back in the day, Michael never wanted to be intimate with him. It just wasn’t what he did. But now, Michael’s all over him. 

'I could get used to this.' Trevor thought.

\------------------------------------

Michael and Trevor were too distracted by each other to hear the front door open.

Tracey entered the house looking for her dad and Trevor. Walking into the living room, she didn’t expect to see what lie before her. 

They were on the couch…cuddling. Trevor was straddling her dad while Michael nuzzled Trevor’s neck. 

'I guess I know who Uncle T's going on a date with’ Tracey thought happily.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. Suddenly, Michael stopped what he was doing. He didn’t move.

"Trev’?" 

Trevor didn’t look up. He hadn’t even seen Tracey yet. He had his face in Michael’s hair.

"Yeah M?"

"I think someone’s here."

Trevor looked up and saw Tracey with the biggest smile on her face and her phone in her hand.

"Oh it’s Amanda."

Michael’s neck snapped up ready to yell but relaxed when he saw his daughter standing there.

"Uh…hey Trace. What are you doin’ here?" Michael asked. 

Neither he nor Trevor moved.

"Uncle T called me and asked me to go shopping with him. Now I see why." Tracey said still smiling.

Michael felt the blush on his face as Trevor climbed off of him. He was sad to feel the warmth vanish. 

"Well…okay. Why don’t you guys invite Franklin while I get ready here? Because I know how Trevor can be in public." Michael said eyeing the man.

"I wouldn’t have that problem if people weren’t so fucking ignorant." Trevor said as Tracey dragged him out the door. 

"If only." Michael said as he went upstairs to get ready, unconscious of the small skip in his step.

\------------------------------------

Trevor called Franklin as he and Tracey pulled out of the De Santa residence.

"Hey T, how’s it hangin’?" Franklin asked.

"Oh, it’s hanging great my n word. How would you like to go shopping with me and Tracey? I’ve got a date tonight and she’s helpin’ me out. Michael suggested that you’d wanna go."

Franklin knew why Michael ‘suggested’ he go. Trevor wasn’t exactly a people person, and one wrong look from a store clerk could end in utter chaos. 

"Yeah sure man, where you guys goin’?"

"Some store called Ponsonby’s in Rockford Hills. But we’re almost there by the looks of it."

"Okay I’ll be there in a few dawg."

"Gotcha." Trevor said as they simultaneously hung up.

"So Uncle Trevor how did this happen with you and Daddy?" 

"How did what happen?"

"This relationship of yours." Tracey said. 

"Well you see Trace, your dad and I had this back when we were your age. But things changed when he met your mom. What you saw earlier is something even I’ve never seen before. That’s the first time he’s ever been…what’s the word I’m looking for?"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah. Romantic. Back then, it was just about sex. I would try for that kinda stuff but he couldn’t do it. But hey, I’m glad that it’s now instead of never."

"Well I’m happy for you guys. He seemed really happy earlier."

"That he did."

Once they arrived at Ponsonby’s, they sat in the car for a few minutes to wait for Franklin. 

Once Franklin arrived, they went in the store. Tracey spent a few minutes looking around and taking looks at Trevor before grabbing a couple of different outfits for Trevor to try on. Franklin looked through the racks to pass the time. Tracey came over to the rack he was at to look at a suit that Franklin was already reaching for. 

In that moment, their hands brushed together.

Tracey looked up at Franklin and smiled. All he could do was smile back.

Trevor came out of the dressing room with the first suit Tracey had picked out. It was just a plain black tuxedo, nothing flashy about it expect for the small diamond cufflinks that were on it.

"So how does this one look?" Trevor said as he eyed himself in the mirror.

Tracey looked at him carefully, inspecting each and every detail, while Franklin did the same to Tracey.

"It’s perfect." Tracey said as she put the other suits back. "Just take it off and I’ll get ready to go buy it." 

Trevor went back into the dressing room and changed back into his clothes.

Tracey began to walk towards the counter but Franklin beat her to it.   
"I’d like to buy the suit that he’s changing out of."

The store clerk looked perplexed but accepted Franklin’s debit card when he handed it to her. All Tracey could do was stare at him.

"Y’know, you didn’t have to do that." Tracey said smiling.  
Franklin looked back at her and smiled. 

"I wanted to, it’s cool." Franklin said as Trevor walked out of the dressing room with the suit on its hanger.

"It’s already been bought dawg; we can go." 

"That was nice of ya Frank, thanks." Trevor said as they walked out of the store.

"No problem man." Franklin said as he walked towards his car. 

"Wait!" Tracey said as she ran up to him. Franklin turned around to see Tracey pulling her phone out of her purse.

"I thought we could trade numbers, and maybe get together and do something?" Tracey said smiling.

Franklin pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it to her. They put their numbers in each other’s phones and handed them back. 

"Well, I’ll see you around. Bye Franklin." Tracey said walking to the car. 

"Now then, back to the house!" Trevor said getting into the driver’s side.

\--------------------------------

"Hi, I’d like to make a reservation for tonight at seven, name De Santa please?"

Michael was going to take Trevor to one of the nicer places in Rockford Hills. It wasn’t too glitzy for Trevor, but it was still good enough for Michael.

"Your reservation has been verified sir, have a good day."

"You too." Michael said as he hung up the phone.

He had already picked out a nice suit for tonight. He just needed to jump in the shower. 

Hearing the front door open, Michael left his bedroom and walked downstairs. 

He found Trevor and Tracey walking in looking so…happy. Tracey had look on her face that he hadn’t seen since she was little. And Trevor was actually smiling. It wasn’t sinister or horrifying either.

"Well hey they porkchop." Trevor said as he sauntered up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Tracey still had that look on her face, but now it was directed at them.

"Tracey it’s not what it looks like-"

"No Daddy it’s okay. Uncle Trevor explained it to me in the car. I’m happy for you. Now then, if you need me, I’ll be in my room." Tracey said before going upstairs.

"Well that went well." Trevor said as he nuzzled his face into Michael’s neck.

He still couldn’t get over the feeling of having Trevor in his arms. It felt so right.

"That it did T. That it did."

He enjoyed the warmth that Trevor had for another couple of minutes before he untangled himself from the embrace.

"I’ve got another surprise for you." Michael said as he began climbing the stairs.

"Another surprise? Oh Mikey you shouldn’t have." Trevor said following him.

They walked into the master bedroom, and went into the bathroom. Trevor couldn’t believe what he saw. 

Michael had ran him a fucking bubble bath; with candles and the lights turned down low and everything. He turned around to look at Michael, and then out of nowhere he began to undress Trevor. 

Taking his time, he slowly pulled the t-shirt up and over his head. Undoing the belt with ease, he began to ease Trevor’s pants off as he took his boots off. All he had on now was his underwear. 

Michael seemed to take extra care taking those off. Once those were off, he kissed Trevor.

"Enjoy yourself T; you deserve it. I’ll come back when you’re done." Michael said before he left the room. 

Trevor began to sit down in the bathtub. The temperature of the water was perfect, and it had the faint smell of…cinnamon?

'That fucker knows I love cinnamon…'

He had never felt more relaxed…and more loved. It was such a new feeling, and Trevor had no idea how to process it. 

He began to feel his muscles finally relax after being so tense all the time. He could finally unwind. It was sort of a sense of peace. 

He looked over at the different products he could use. Everything seemed to be made with spearmint, the shampoo and conditioner, hell even the body wash was spearmint.

Once he took care of everything, he pulled the plug and got out of the bathtub. Finding a fluffy white towel on the counter, he dried himself off with it before wrapping it around his waist and walking out of the bathroom. 

He found the suit they bought earlier lying on the bed with a note. 

'Trevor,  
After I took care of you, I went ahead and got ready. By the time you read this, I’ll already be at the restaurant waiting for you. Don’t worry about the details; Tracey is going to drop you off. Can’t wait to see you.  
Michael ‘

"Well aren’t you a fucking Casanova!" Trevor said excitedly as he began to put his suit. 

It didn’t matter that they were going somewhere nice and upscale; they were going somewhere together. It brought along a sense of normalcy, if he was even fit to say the word. It didn’t matter if he was fit to or not, he was going on a date.

Once he looked over himself in the mirror, he went to look for Tracey.

"Tracey! I’m ready!" 

Tracey was downstairs on her phone when she heard Trevor calling for her.

"Down here Uncle T! Let me just get my keys!" 

Trevor waited at the front door for a minute before Tracey was ready. She was wearing something decent for once. 

"Well you look nice and dressed for once Trace. Doing something tonight?" Trevor asked as they walked to her car

"Yeah me and Franklin are going to the movies. It’s a date." Tracey smiled as she turned out of the driveway.

"Oh a date huh? That’s nice. Oh also, your dad said you knew the details about this evening." 

"Yeah, it’s this restaurant a few blocks from here. It’s really nice."

They drove for a few more minutes before arriving at the restaurant.

"Okay Uncle Trevor, I hope you guys have a nice time." Tracey said before hugging him. 

"Thanks Trace, you and Franklin be good y’hear?" Trevor said walking towards the entrance. 

Once he found the hostess, he gave his reservation.

"Two for De Santa please?" Trevor asked.

The woman looked down at her book before smiling.

"Right this way sir." She said leading Trevor past a few tables before spotting Michael.

"Just in time I see." Michael said smiling.

Trevor sat down and the woman left. He looked around for a minute. It was dimly lit, with a man at a piano playing across the room. They had wine and water at the table.

"This is really nice Mikey. You’ve outdone yourself with all of these surprises."

"Only the best for you Trevor. Like I said, you deserve it." Michael said before grabbing his hands. He held them there for a minute, grazing lightly over his knuckles. 

Letting them go, he took a sip of his wine. A waiter came to the table shortly after.

"Hello gentlemen, would you like to order?" 

Michael looked down at his menu briefly while Trevor studied his.

"Yeah, I’ll take the grilled salmon."

"Fine choice sir” The waiter said jotting it down. "And you sir?" 

"Uh I think I’ll take the lobster bisque."

The waiter looked at Trevor like he had just done something wrong. 

"Okay, your order will be out shortly."

Michael watched as the waiter left. He looked at Trevor and noticed the anger behind the blank stare and the way his knuckles began to match the crisp whiteness of the tablecloth.

"Trev’?"

"He noticed my accent. It’s not that obvious. So what I grew up Canada; it’s no big deal."

Michael could see that Trevor was holding his anger in. It was always his accent that made him go off on people. But the Canadian jokes didn’t exactly help either. 

He didn’t understand why people gave Trevor those looks, but he could always alleviate the situation.

He grabbed Trevor’s hands and said something that Trevor had never heard in his life.

"T, have I ever mentioned that I love your accent?"   
—————————————————————————————————————————————

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Franklin asked looking at their options.

"This one looks good." Tracey said as she inspected the poster for a new horror film.

"Okay cool." 

Franklin paid for their tickets while Tracey bought their snacks. They walked into the theatre. 

Finding a seat in the back, they sat down and waited for the movie to start.

"I’m glad that we did this." Tracey said smiling.

"I am too." Franklin said as the movie began to play.

The movie seemed to be the cliché horror film in which a group of teenagers are in a secluded cabin in the woods. The effects were so realistic you actually felt like you were in the movie though. Franklin looked over at Tracey, watching the way her eyes widened as the movie progressed. 

Suddenly, one of the guys got stabbed, and Franklin felt her grab for his hand. She held it for a second before letting go of it.

"Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry." She said blushing, trying to conceal her embarrassment.

"Naw, you cool." 

Looking up at him expectantly, Tracey reached for his hand. He watched as their fingers laced together perfectly before turning back to the movie with a smile on his face. He looked over to see the same expression on her face.

———————————————

Everything suddenly stopped as Trevor processed Michael’s words.

"What did you just say?" Trevor asked looking at Michael incredulously

Michael continued to hold his hands. He certainly wasn’t acting repressed now.

"I said I love your accent. It fits you and your voice. I like the way you sound, I always have. Don’t worry about what other people think; you’re perfect how you are."

Trevor didn’t know what to say to that. Nobody had ever complimented him on anything before, let alone on his accent. It made him feel good to know that someone actually saw something good in him. It made him feel like less of a monster.

"Do you really mean that M?"   
He looked into Michael’s eyes and saw someone that he hadn’t seen in a while. They were pierced with determination and he could see the real Michael. He didn’t see Michael De Santa, he finally saw Michael Townley. He saw the ghost of what he was come back to life.

"If I didn’t I wouldn’t have said it."  
He released Trevor’s hands right as the waiter came with their meals.

"Here you are gentlemen." The waiter said as he set the plates down and picked their wine glasses up and left.

They ate in silence, letting their minds wander. 

This was new territory for the both of them; expressing their feelings wasn’t exactly easy for either of them. But Trevor appreciated the fact that Michael tried. He knew that Michael wasn’t that good with words (he wasn’t either), and that he was able to express how he felt just now was a surprise to Trevor. Maybe new Michael isn’t all that bad.

Once the two of them finished their meals, they paid and left the restaurant.

"I really enjoyed myself T. That was nice." Michael said as they walked to his car.

Trevor looked up at him and saw Michael smiling. It seemed that today was full of surprises.

"I had a good time too Mikey. We’ll have to do that again." 

Once they got into the car, Michael turned to face him.

"You know this isn’t a joke right? I’m not going back to her. I left her for good. All I want now is you. I fucked up Trevor, and I hurt you. I want to do anything I can to make everything up to you." 

Michael took Trevor’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"I know it’s going to take some time, hell I’m surprised that you even said yes to me. But now I have the most important person in my life right here in front of me, back where he belongs."

He leaned in towards Trevor, and everything fell into place from there. Feeling Trevor’s lips against his again was amazing. This wasn’t rushed, and it didn’t have to be. Just simply kissing Trevor was enrapturing. He skimmed his teeth across Trevor’s bottom lip and he let Michael in. 

They fought for dominance for several minutes before letting Trevor win. 

They parted as they gasped for air. Once their heartbeats returned to a normal pace, they looked at each other. 

Trevor had such a relaxed smile on his face; Michael would’ve taken a picture to remember it by. It wasn’t deranged in the slightest; he actually looked happy. And with the way things were going, he planned to keep him looking that way.  
———————————————

"That was a pretty good movie." Tracey said as her and Franklin walked to their cars.

"Yeah I thought it was pretty good too." 

"I had a really nice time tonight Franklin, thanks for taking me." 

"It was no problem; and I had a good time too."

Tracey looked up into his eyes and Franklin could feel his face begin to heat up. She leaned up towards his face and kissed him on the cheek. He put his hands on her hips as he felt her arms snake around his neck. 

It was the first time he had hugged a girl in a while, and he took his time and enjoyed it. She radiated warmth that had been gone from his life since Tanisha left. Her hair brushed against his nose and he smelled strawberries.

'Sunshine and strawberries.' He thought as they parted.

———————————————

They drove home in comfortable silence, making their way through the bustling traffic of Los Santos. Once they made it home, Michael went upstairs with Trevor trailing behind him. He changed into his pajamas while Trevor stood next to the bed still in his suit. 

"Do you need something to sleep in Trev’?" Michael asked as he walked towards the closet.

Trevor hadn’t said a word since they left the restaurant.

'Maybe he's in shock...' Michael thought.

"Oh here you go." Michael said handing Trevor a wife beater and a pair of boxers.

He took them but still said nothing, simply going to the bathroom to change.

When he came back, he still said nothing. Michael had already turned out all of the lights except for a single lamp to illuminate the room.

"Michael what are you doing?" Trevor asked.

Michael looked over at Trevor. He was dressed in the clothes that he gave him, standing at the end of the bed.

"What do you mean ‘what am I doin?’? I’m going to bed. C’mon." 

What Michael implied seemed to dawn on Trevor.

"Are you asking me to come to bed?" 

"Yeah…I guess I am."

Trevor walked towards the empty side of the bed and pulled the blankets back. He slipped under the covers as Michael turned the lamp off. Darkness consumed them as Michael turned to face Trevor. He opened his arms and pulled Trevor towards him.  
Slipping into Michael’s embrace, Trevor felt warmth. He also felt love, in its purest form. Resting his head in the crevice between Michael’s head and shoulder, he began to relax.

"Goodnight T, I love ya."

Another thought dawned on Trevor. He had found love again. But now it was finally his.

"Night M, love ya too." He said as he kissed Michael before closing his eyes.

Michael smiled and closed his eyes too as he laid his head next to Trevor’s.


End file.
